Housefull!
by ilovecartoonslol
Summary: A Story full of Action Adventure and All, Please Read it... its my first fanfic... and i really tried hard on this one... Rated T Just in case of some actions otherwise it is K ... Starring: DanXRuno, ShunXAlice, JulieXBilly And all... please Read&Review!
1. Missing Her

1st of All: I Do Not own bakugan... i only own this imagination but not the characters...

This Story Occurs When Dan , Shun and Marucho Come Back To Earth After Defeating THe Gundalians and Making The Neathians And Gundalians FRiends..

Chapter 1:

Dan:

Oh Man! I Cant Believe That Im So Famous At School...! GOsh ! I GUess THat Shun is in my class and marucho is still in japan... Alice is in Russia, Mira , Ace and Baron are in THeir World, Fabia is in Neathia , Ren IS in Gundalia, Jake Is At His Home...And At Last ...Im IN MY Bath Tub Sitting With Drago...Isnt Tat A Sweet Story Ending?

Drago: Arent You missing anything?

Dan: no... Whos left?(scratching his head)

Drago: ill give YOu a hint-that FRIEND is someone you know n she is a girl..

Dan: OH yeah! Ofcouse! JUlie...HOw Could I Forget her! She is at her house...

Drago: I meant someone else...

Dan: Chan?

Drago:NO!

Dan: Alice?

Drago: No! You Said That!

Dan: Fabia?

Drago: No! You Said THat ...

Dan: I GIve Up! Whom Are You Talking About? {Saying curiously}

Drago: ok , a clue... she had a date with you... when you were 11 or so and i told you take care... thats enough...isnt it?

Drago's POV

He's Gonna Say IT! He's Gonna Say IT...

Dan: Oh Yeah! i KNow! {suddenly says fastly} no... i dont!

Drago: OH! Humans...

Drago:all right, all right! Its Runo!

Dan: Oh Yeah ! I knew That! (A Bit Sad Like He's Missing Her…)

Dan: THat Reminds Me Of The Good TImes...

(he remembers of the day when they were in the amusement park)

_Flashback:_

Dan: (the one in the remembrance): NO Runo! We'll go to the Ferris wheel!

Runo: The Extreme Mountain!

Dan: THe Ferris Wheel!

Runo: THe Extreme Mountain!

Dan(real one watching in the memories): I think YOu Both Should Give A TOss For IT!

Runo &DAn (Of THe Vision) No! You Get Out Of THe FIght!

_Flashback finishes..._

Dan: Yeah ... Those Golden Days ..

Drago: Remember Your First DATE?

Dan [blushes] Yup!

_Flashback:_

Im Home! Mioko(dans mom): Dan! Your Lunch IS In The fridge.. Dont Forget To Wash Your Hands!

Dan: Later! Places To GO! People To Meet! Mioko: HUh?

In THe Cycle...

Rached the park...

Dan:Hey Sorry Im Late

Runo: Yeah! I Hope You Know Its Rude To Make A Girl Wait!

Dan:gee tha ..i neve toug of he was a grl beoe!

Runo: you're a jerk!

Dan gets dizzy while seeing her and then compliments only her hat...then sees Drago in the sky ... and they both hold hands and he says

Dan: Everything is perfect...

_Flashback ends..._

Dan: Oh Yeah There's One more!

Drago: oh! let me guess.. When runo came as a surprise visitor oh! I mean " because You Guys Missed each other very dearly?

Dan: [Blushes] no...i mean yess...no.. i mean No...

Drago: {Stares..}

Dan: Alright ! i give up!.. yes.. i missed her..

Drago: and then when you and i left to new vestroia to save me, you both held hands together..Oh ! it was soooo romantic.. even though i dont understand humans that much, but thios part is almost as clear as water..

Dan: [blushes even harder] Stop it!

Drago: What Are You Talking About? [ laughing ]

Dan: You know that fair and square What im talking about!

Dan feels Sad...

Drago: Missing Runo?

Dan: n-n-n-oo! i-i-i-i W-w-as Just re-remembering h-how i used to miss y-you..back in the age of 12...

Wow! and i thought that He Never Was Shy or Romantic!... believe me.. even though humans are more romantic than bakugan.. i still did better with wavern than dan with runo!

Dan: actually Drago.. i do miss her...[getting blushed]

Drago: i thought that you'd never say! You didnt have any other date with runo? (i take my words back)

Dan: Nope...

Drago: I did have a date with wavern 3 times..and for your information... we were together more than you!

Dan: Alright..i did have a date and i wont tell u! (jealous...)

Drago: Show ME!

Dan: {the vision popped ot of dan's head just like a baloon...}{Empty vision} [dan blows away the cloud and confesses] ok,ok... i didnt have any date with Runo After that one..

Drago: So? what will you do now?

Dan: What do you mean?

Drago: You Know.. Choose a girl for you..

Dan: From when did you think about me so clearly?

Drago: From the day you forgot about runo and didnt even try to talk to her..Yes Dan.. i spoke to her yesterday...and she felt really very bad... Because she waited for you to call her for 3 months...

Dan: 1st- I was busy saving the world and 2nd- how did you talk to her?

Drago: that is mine and hers secret!and i promised her to not to tell you.. im not a promise breaker like you Dan..

Dan: Gee..i cant belive how i forget about her..

Drago: Are You Gonna Stay In The Bath Forever?

Dan: NOpe..

After the bath .. dan is in his pyjamas right now and in bed talking to drago….

Dan: Drago..If I Say Sorry To Her , Will She Forgive me?

Drago: You Know, After A Few Years, A Brawler Looks Much More Like His Or Hers Bakugan In The Kind Of Bakugan It Is … For Example..You.. Believe in everything.. And So Do I..

Dan: So.. Whats The Connection With This And Runo?

Drago: I Was Gonna Catch Up…

Dan: fine..

Drago: So Once I Mistakenly Put Some Dirt On Tigrrera and I fogot to say sorry… then after a day , she got so mad at me that she threw me out of the 3rd floor!

Dan *Gulp* : 3 months…. Shes gonna through me from the 300th floor! Wait… Hey… You Should Back Me Up InsteadOf Scaring me to death!

Drago : Oh Sorry…

Dan: So Where Is She?

Drago {whispering} : Very Close to you…

Dan: What did you say?

Drago: Nothing, Nothing..

Dan: Its Not like she's in this city or even closer.. this neighbour hood…

Drago: Gulp! ..

Dan: What? She Is in this town?

Drago: Yes , but ill not tell You Where She is..

Dan: Youre joking… Right?

Drago: No , dan…

Dans POV

If Runo Is In Here Then Im Toast..!

Dinner Time! Said MOM…

Dan: Oh Yummy! Loing tips! I Just Love them!..

Mom: Not only them but also Liver Kababs! [Runo Loved Liver Kababs Check in season 1 episode 5]

Dan: Mom, Are You Making Fun of me?

Mom: No, Why….

Dan: Oh! You Too?

…..Dan runs to bed without taking Drago With Him…

Mom: Whats With Him?

Drago: Runo Loves Liver Kababs..

Mom: So?

Drago: It's a Long Story .. well in short , Dan misses Runo…And Wants to say sorry to her as he ditched her in Japan and didn't even call her..And…

Mom: Ok..OK..! I got it… Well…that was short..!

_Mom goes to Dan's room…_

Mom: What Happened Honey?

Dan: Mom, What If You have a friend…and you ditch them and then don't call them for 3 months and also don't try to think of them..and now You want to say sorry .. will they forgive you?

Mom: Well, It Depends If Runo Would Be Happy That Moment..

Dan: Well… hey! [Blushes] How Did You Know…

_Dan looks at Drago on His Mom's Shoulder_

Drago!

Mom: No, It Isnt His Fault.. Im a Mother.. I Saw How You Looked At her.. And I know she will forgive you [whispers] just be careful before you talk to her..if shes angry ..i take my words back and if shes not.. you can talk!

_Dan Giggles a litte…_

Dans POV

Now The Only Thing i Has To Do Is Find Where Runo IS….Hey Runo..im coming for ya..to say sorry!

Have fun in the next chapter…

-Please review…


	2. Meet with Sports

CHAPTER 2: 'THE STORY DIDN'T END YET'

Recap:

_Drago!_

_Mom: No, It Isnt His Fault... Im a Mother.. I Saw How You Looked At her.. And I know she will forgive you [whispers] just be careful before you talk to her. if she is angry ..I take my words back and if she's not.. You can talk!_

_Dan giggles a little…_

_Now The Only Thing Dan Has To Do Is Finding Where Runo Is…_

Runo's Point Of View:

Oh! Im so getting bored! Although we shifted to Bay view, I still do not understand why Julie is reacting like this! Whenever her friends come , she just pushes me and tells me to go home. Now as I am helping her in her shift, there is nothing else to do.

Nobody's POV

Julie: Gosh! I can't hide this secret longer from Runo!

Gorem: What Secret?

Julie: That Dan And The Others Are Here!

Gorem: Doesn't She Know?

Julie: No, She does not! I want to make it a surprise for them!

Gorem: Don't you think it would be bad by not telling them… You know, you have been pushing Runo away or giving her jobs just to avoid contact with Dan and the others.

Julie: Yeah , I know… [Sadly saying]

Runo's POV

Dad: Hey Honey, I gave you extra classes in here too so you'll not get bored..

I felt a bit happy... Moreover, I asked "which classes?"

Dad Said:

Loan Tennis, Piano and More…

However, who will accompany me? Let me go to Julie and talk to her.

Nobody's POV

Runo: Hi Julie!

Julie: hey there!

Runo: You Know, Dad told me that I'll have to go to extra classes

Julie: Which ones?

Runo: Loan Tennis

Julie: Really?

Runo: Yeah, Why?

Julie: Because I go there too!

Runo: Oh! That is great!

Julie: Yeah! Btw, it's going to start in an hour! So let's get ready and go there together!

Runo: Sure! I will wait for you outside when I finish getting ready.

Julie: Sure, that is great!

-In the Court-

Coach: This Is our new student… Runo Misaki!

Girls: Welcome!

Runo: Thanks…

Julie: Do you know how to play this game?

Runo: yeah! I've been having tennis class for like 3 months from now.. And I think I play pretty well…

Coach: Now we will have a match with Julie and the new girl.

Girl 1: [talks to Runo] btw Julie is the best among us so good luck.

Runo: thanks, I'll try my best!

_They play and Runo wins!_

Runo: Nice playing Julie!

Julie:[ Jealous ] yeah! You played nice too!

_Runo throws a ball and it goes out of the court and into the football court. Meanwhile Dan has his Football classes in the same court! __The Girls in the loan tennis court are looking at Dan But he ignores them._

Jimmy:[Dan's friend in football classes] the girls are falling for you.

Dan: You know I'm ignoring them!

Jimmy: Oh come on! Just listen.. (Dan hears the girls speak)

Girl 1: Isn't He dreamy?

Girl 2: Yeah! He is so cute!

Girl 3: And hot!

Girl 4: Hey Stop talking about him like that!

Girl 5: Why? You Stop talking!

Dan: OMG! Will they ever change?

Jimmy: You know you will have to choose a girl for you! In addition, you are lucky there are 100s of girls falling for you! You're like a girl magnet!

Dan: [blushes] Sorry, but I already have a crush on someone! And I wont tell you!

Jimmy Glares at Dan…

_In the Tennis Court…_

Coach: Runo, you will have to bring thee ball back from the football Court and Julie Will Show you the way.

All Girls: Oooooooooooooooooooooo! [They look at Runo like she did something bad to them]

Runo: What is with them?

Julie: oh, nothing. They are just jealous coz you are going to a place where there are cute boys…

Runo: You know im not going to fall for them!

Julie: But the girls are!

Runo: Hey! There is my ball! Let me go get it!

_She walks on the out line not to bump into boys and gets her ball when suddenly Dan bumps into her._

Dan: Hey Watch it!

Runo: No You watch it!

Dan: Runo?

Runo: Dan?

Boys: Dan has a girlfriend! Dan has a girlfriend!

_Dan and Runo Blush, Runo runs away with her ball. Dan __goes after her to say sorry but the Coach stops him and tells him to finish his game. Runo runs to Julie and tells her..._

Runo: Why did you lie to me!

Julie: Oh… So you saw Dan!

Runo: Yes I did! Wait, let us go home, and I'll deal with you later! [in an angry voice]

_They both finish their classes and Dan goes to find Runo, but UNFORTUNATELY, all the girls run after him… He tries to run and ends up in the boy's Restroom. Meanwhile Runo __Gets ready and leaves without talking to Julie. [Julie wears the dress she wears in Gundalian Invaders and Runo Wears a Cream-coloured frock with yellow designs 2 inches above the knees with long boots reaching the knees also yellow coloured]._

Julie: Im Sorry! I just wanted it to be a happy surprise!

Runo: Happy?

_Dan Runs To Runo _

Dan: Runo {Exhausted} Please Listen! I was saving the world in another Universe!

Runo: Ok, But when you 'did not know the Earth was in danger' why didn't you call then?

Dan: Please Runo I am incredibly sorry for that! Please forgive me! You have no idea how I ran away from those girls!

Runo: [Angrily Saying] If you do not leave this place in less that 3 seconds, you will run away from me, Dan!

Dan: But Runo!

_Julie Takes Runo into her house and looks at Dan And tells him to go and try it again tomorrow in mime__. Dan blinks his eyes, nods, and then leaves._

Julie: Sorry Runo.

Runo: Sorry? What are you talking about? Kuso is going to be sorry for that!

Julie: Say What? [Not understanding the point]

Runo: Yes! He did not even call me for 3 months. I waited but No! He did not call. Why should I be happily surprised for that?

Julie: But runo... [Before she ended the sentence, a person with a video camera labeled Bakugan Channel and another with a notebook and a pencil in hand start talking to Runo.]

Bakugan Channel Host: So, you are Dan's Girlfriend.

Runo: No! [Blushes a bit] You are making a huge mistake!

Bakugan Channel Host: Se Miss, we are the Hosts of Bakugan Channel so please answer our Questions.

Q1: Does Dan Work in a flower shop?

Q2: Is Dan Robot?

Q3: Is it True that Dan Has Stupid behavior?

Q4: Does He blush when he sees girls?

Q5: Does he go art Classes?

Q6: Can he..

Runo: Will you please stop talking non-sense! In addition, why are you asking Questions from me?[ She starts punching them and then they give up!]

Julie: Please Leave or she'll start boxing in the middle of the lane!

_The host Agrees and then leaves with his head full of punch marks! . Meanwhile Dan meets Jimmy and then…_

Jimmy: So you have a crush on that cute girl who came into the court.

Dan: No! [Blushes]

Jimmy: ok then, ill ask her for a date with me, as she is cute!

Dan: Do not ever try to do it! [Angrily saying]

Jimmy: aha! Gotcha! Therefore, you do like her!

Dan: [Blushes even more] Yeah, we were friends for like 5 years! In addition, she helped me in destroying Naga!

A Voice: Hey! What about me?

_Dan Turns around and sees Shun Pass by__._

Dan: Hey, buddy!

Jimmy: Hi, Shun!

Shun: Hi There!

Shun: Hey, Jimmy Dan is lying! He loves her!

Jimmy: ooo! Really? Dan and cute girl...

Shun: Her name is Runo…

Jimmy: Dan And Runo Sitting on a tree... K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

Dan: Hey {now his whole face looks like a red apple!} btw.. She's Angry with me!

Shun: Stop it Jimmy! Therefore, you didn't call her , that's why, right?

Dan: How did you know?

Shun: I have my ways of knowing things.

Dan: [sad] Lets just wait for tomorrow …

Shun: Yeah I understand you!

Jimmy: I know why.. Because you also have a crush on someone! Right Dan?

Dan: Please people.. Leave me alone..

_Shun looks at Jimmy in an angry mood…_

Jimmy: What?

_Shun Goes to his house and tells Jimmy to take care of Dan_

Jimmy: Dude, I was just kidding!

Dan: Yeah, Sorry for being mad at you!

Jimmy: Dude, if you want to apologize her then do it fast. She's a cute chic and she wont last alone for long!

Dan: What do you mean?

Jimmy: You know, any person can ask her! However, don't worry then you will have 100s of girls you can choose.

Dan: [sighs] Jimmy , you'll never change…

_Dan enters his house and shuts the door…_

Jimmy: Now what did I Do?

On the next Chapter , Dan tries o apologize Runo but she ends up telling him to have a battle .. if he wins , then she'll forgive him and if he looses, then she'll leave him! But then what happens.. Will they battle or end up in Marucho's new plan of the Questioning zone? Watch out Guys!

Please Review…


	3. Question, Confess and Action!

Me: Disclaimer I do not owe Bakugan or Runo and Alice would be in Gundalian Invaders too!

Chapter 3…

_Runo and Tigrerra are sitting on the desk and chatting with Julie and Gorem… _

Runo: Did I do a good thing?

Julie: No!

Runo: Well I think I did! [Closing the laptop, she goes to her bed.]

Tigrerra: My lady, so, do you still like Dan?

Runo: [Blushes] No!

Tigrerra: Then why are you blushing?

Runo: I am used to it! Whenever I-I h-hear the w-w-word c-c-crush, I just am blushed!

Tigrerra: Hmmm… So, you have a crush on Shun.

Runo: No, I do not! [**She did not blush**]

Tigrerra: See, You did not blush! So you do like Dan!

Runo: [Blushes] what are you talking about?

Tigrerra: I remember the day when you and Dan were shouting at each other and then you started kicking the pillow and then me!

Runo: When did that happen?

Tigrerra: When Marucho had lost, Preyas and Claus had it!

Runo: So, what do you mean?

Tigrerra: Have you ever heard that the most romantic love starts with a fight?

Runo: [Glaring at Tigrerra] what do y-you m-m-mean?

Tigrerra: Hah! I knew it! So, I heard that Drago talked to you via the portal he opened…

Runo: Yeah! But he did not tell me that Dan lives here... And I just said that where I lived and I told him that I felt bad because he did not call me…

Tigrerra: So you do like him! Did you know? We, Bakugan usually are different… For example , The Haos Attributed Bakugan aren't easily tricked into the hands of male Bakugan and you look just like one, but there is a saying that If a bakugan does flirt with a Haos Bakugan , then that relationship is Very Special[ I know its creepy but it does sound different!]!

Runo: oh! [She runs away because she blushes hard this time!]

Tigrerra: {Shouting} And a Pyrus Brawler is the best for a Haos Brawler! Ha Ha!

_Drago Come__s out of nowhere and says_

Drago: Is your job done? So, does she still like him?

Tigrerra: Yes!

Drago: Sorry for making you do this…

Tigrerra: No problem, I had fun!

Drago: ha! Its time for me to go…Take care of her…

Tigrerra: And take care of him!

_Drago disappears into his opened portal and Tigrerra goes to find Runo, Meanwhile Drago goes to Dan. He has a piece of paper in his hand and a pen in the other._

Drago: What Do You think you are doing?

Dan: Nothing… Just trying out ways to say sorry to Runo…

Written on the Page:

1) Give Flowers

2) Give a Gift

3)…etc

_First Dan gives Runo a Bunch of Flowers, She accepts i__t and the throws it on his head. Then He gives her a gift but then she throws it into a trashcan. Later he reads out his poem, after finishing it she opens her earphones of her I-pod and says, "What did you say?" Dan Gets mad and then says please to forgive him but she does not. He Asks Julie and she says to give her a chocolate, but she also refuses… He gets so mad that he later eats the chocolate himself. At the end of the day, Dan sneaks into the bed and says "im dead" And then falls sleep._

_The next day while going to the Interspace Dan sees Ace on the way._

Dan: Hey, Buddy!

Ace: Hi Dan!

Dan: So Whats Up?

Ace: Its Mira … I like her , infact im in love with her but I cant Say it!

Dan: The thing you need is a song specialist!

[The same thing happens with Mira And Runo and Runo Says The same thing]

Mira: What?

Runo: Yup! And I have the perfect Song for you guys!

_Runo and Dan don't know that they chose the same song and they didn't know that they were somehow helping each other…After a lot of practices, Runo tells Ace and Dan tells Mira to meet each other in a __park. Mira somehow reaches there first and puts on her mice…_

Ace: what's she doing here..

Mira: Ace, this song is for you…

Ace: [putting on his Guitar] and this one is for you, Mira…

(MIRA) (Echoes: Ace)  
It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like  
(She's way too serious)  
All he wants is to chill out  
(She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(And interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Like she doesn't even care)

(Mira)  
You,  
(Ace)  
me  
(Mira)  
We're face to face  
(Both)  
But we don't see eye to eye _[Dan picks up his Guitar while Runo Gives Echoes ]_  
(Mira) (echoes: Ace)  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)

(Both)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
(Mira) (echoes: Ace)  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

(Ace) (echoes: Mira)  
She's always trying to save the day [Dan pats on Ace's shoulder like he started well]  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
(Why does he try to read my mind?)  
I try to read her mind  
(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say) –

(Mira)  
You,  
(Ace)  
Me  
(Mira)  
We're face to face  
(Both)  
But we don't see eye to eye  
(Mira) (echoes: Ace)  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
(Both)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
(MIRA) (echoes: ACE)  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
(BOTH)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
(Ace)  
When I'm yes, she's no  
(Mira)  
When I hold on, he just lets go [Mira smiles at Runo as she gives her a thumbs up]

(BOTH)  
We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no  
(Mira) (echoes: Ace)  
We're like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
(Both)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
(Mira) (echoes: Ace)  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
(Both)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
(Both)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
(Mira) (echoes: Ace)  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
(Both)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

"_Wouldn't Change a thing"_

_[I think __this song is meant for them!]_

_They Both Blush and then hug each other…__while they see a crowd of people clapping their hands and then leave when Runo and Dan come sit near Ace and Mira_

Dan: Now that was Romantic!

Runo: You can say that again! Hey, from where did you come here?

Dan: I helped Ace with the song!

Runo: Well I helped Mira with the song!

Dan: Well at least Ace sang well Thanks to…

Runo: Thanks to Joe Jonas! In addition, Mira sang better thanks to …

Dan: Demi Lovato!

_They both turn to the opposite sides and they both cross their hands._

Mira: Will they ever change?

Ace: Hey, I got an idea! Runo and Dan, please hold my hands…

_They hold Ace's hands and then Mira holds his shoulder and they go back to the time when they were 12._

_Flashback Starts_

_[This Flashback is in episode 21 when Dan, Runo, and Marucho have to battle Claus, Chan, and Hulio and then they fight]_

_Drago: Do not let it get to you Dan! Do not give into your anger! He knows that we will get upset if he uses Preyas to attack!_

_Runo: You gotta do something, Dan!_

_Dan: What Should I do?_

_Runo: You can get the old Preyas back that would be a start!_

_Dan: Hah? That's easy for you to say! Cant you think of something better than that?_

_Runo: Oh Sure! Maybe if we ask very nicely to let us win! {In Anger}_

_Drago: [Interrupting them] what are you two doing? We're in the middle of a battle!_

_Dan: [Ignoring Drago] you are expecting me to come up with all of the answers!_

_Runo: Yeah Right! Sorry my bad! I thought that maybe you wanted to win! _

_Dan: Well Of course! [Crossing his hands]_

_Runo: [Crossing her hands] Im Starting to wonder…_

_Dan: Yeah you would! _

_[Now they both are facing the opposite sides]_

_Tigrerra: [Gives a fearsome roar] Silence! My apologies, but, if there ever were a time to work together, it would be now! We can't afford to fight with one another anymore! _

_Runo: Yeah, She's right!_

_Dan: [Scratches his head {as usual}]__ that's true, [blushes] Hey sorry, Runo._

_Runo: No Dan, Im sorry …_

_They look at each other and then look somewhere else, both blushing…_

_Chan: Are you done? Could you save the romantic quarrels for later?_

_Flashback Ends_

_They reach back into the park both Dan and Runo blushing._

Mira: Who's Chan?

Ace: I don't know but she looks cute!

Mira: Hey!

_Mira and Ace both start fighting._

Dan: Will you stop fighting?

Runo: Yeah! Mira, he didn't mean it! He said sorry! Btw, he just was giving an adjective for her looks!

Mira: Duh! If you guys can fight then why cant we?

Ace: yeah!

Runo: Ok, ill only forgive him if he'll battle me!

Dan: Mira, tell her that im the best brawler in the whole world and she cant beat me as she is in the 135 or 145th position!

Runo: Ace, tell Dan to Look into his Bakupod and check who is in the fourth position.

Dan: [Looks in his Baku pod who is in the fourth position] Wow! How did you…

Runo: I have my own reasons … So let's go to the Interspace and start a fight, like now!

Dan: Fine!

_Before Dan and Runo reach thee Interspace, Mira and Ace reach there first and tell Marucho about it. He agrees to it and then tells that everything will be fine._

Marucho: Hey guys!

Dan: Hey.

Runo: Hi Marucho! It's been a week since we've met!

Dan: What? [Glaring at Marucho]

Runo: You see, Dan, Marucho is not like you! He went to see me just after you came to Earth.

Marucho: Lets go to Arena Number ?123

Runo: ? What?

Dan: Never Heard of that before …

Marucho: Come on! Let's go!

_There is a Man who says __"are you ready?" They both say yes and then He says to start. Before they set their Gate card, Mira and Ace get them seated on two chairs and wish them good luck._

_Runo and Dan both look as puzzled as ever when Marucho says…_

Marucho: Now Who Will be first?

Chan: Oh me! [Marucho gives Chan a mike and] So my Question goes to Dan…

Q: If you find a cute girl across the street crying, what will you do?

Dan: If she will be Younger than me, I will give her company, If older, ill tell her not to cry and leave and if she will…

Chan: No, I mean if she will be crying because YOU DID you don't like her!

Dan: ill ignore her!

Chan: So then, you do have a crush.

Dan: [Blushes] nn-no i-i-I m-m-mean y-yes!

Dan's POV

Oops! What did I say?

Chan: on whom?

"I thought that you can only ask one question?"

Chan glares at me…

Marucho: Yes, Dan is right. So who is next?

Komba: Oh, please pick me!

I do not think it is good!

Komba: Ok Dan, I have heard that one day Runo wanted to stop Brawling and then to give her attention, you threw Drago at the window of Runo's room! Is that true?

Drago: [coming out of Dan's pocket] Yes Komba! It still hurts me!

I saw Runo Blushing and she tried to look somewhere else while I was just looking at her…

Komba: Hey, Stop looking at her! You can do it later! Answer my question!

I saw Runo look at me and then I said "y-y-yes , I didn't have anything else to throw at h-her…

Alice: [she came from nowhere and had to say this] Ohh! Isnt that romantic.. Sacrificing your Bakugan for a Girl!

I Blushed harder this time and drago looked at me and said "They are not even asking if it hurt me or not!"

Runo's POV

I think I should have forgiven him before… but the thing I was thinking about was Dan looked so sweet when he blushed!

Marucho: Who is next?

Claus: I Wonder, Maybe it would be me. In addition, it is for a young lady sitting at the opposite of a gentleman who is a blushed as an apple…

Dan's POV

OH! Did he have to say this?

Nobody's POV

Claus: So, I have heard that you once were jealous of Julie because she had hugged Dan. Isn't that true?

Runo: [Blushed] no! That is so not true!

Julie: [Again comes out of nowhere] Oh really?

Runo: Well, all right! I was kinda jealous of her WHEN WE WERE YOUNG! But just because she was a flirt! Oh yeah! I just forget -she still is!

Billy: Julie?

Julie: All right! Yes I am [She confesses while looking at Runo.]

_The Show ended and the only Runo and Dan are left…_

Runo's POV

I was gonna leave when Dan grabbed my hnd and then said

Dan: Runo, so you still like me? [Whispers]

"No Dan, I don't" [I Blushed]

Dan: I have no other choice then … I tried the easy way, now it's the hard way…

Dan cornered me and then I at him and my chest was stuck to the wall and Dan put both his hands from both my surrounding sides not letting me move

"[Blushing] what are you doing?"

Dan: What I should have done before.

He came closer to me and then said, "Do you like me?" "Runo, tell the truth"

I could not hide my truth, as he looked serious [Just like when they hold hands while he was going to the transporter], I gulped and said, "Dan…"

I closed my eyes while Dan came closer and kissed me, when I opened my eyes, I saw him looking at me, and still a bit serious {He looked cuter than ever!}

I said, "Yes…"

Wow! Now that is the longest chapter yet! Please Review! I just beg of you! All right , let it say my mistakes and all just please review!

Next chapter preview:

Dan and Runo are back together , but then the others ask that why was Runo so badly hurt when Dan left… Then the Flashback begins what really happened while leaving to Bay view… And yeah, Alice and others join them too…

Thanks for Reading! And please review!


	4. Flashback

_FLASHBACK STARTS_

_Dan has been finishing packing to go to Bay view and then finds a picture of him and Runo in the cupboard and then it reminds him "Oh No! I forgot to tell Runo about it!" Exclaimed Dan, which gave Drago a Heart Attach!_

_Drago: What did I tell you of not shouting like that!_

_Dan: Sorry! [He left the room and went outside into his cycle and into the Misaki Café]_

_Runo's POV_

_Oh Great! First Julie is shifting into another city and Alice in in Moscow, Now what should I do. Oh great! Could this day get any worse? I looked into the empty café when someone entered with a rose in his hand._

"_Dan?"_

_Dan: Hi Runo! Why are you sad?_

"_Oh__ nothing! After Julie is going to shift to another City, I'll feel a bit lonely, nothing special! Hey, what is this flower for? [I asked him while putting the tray on the table] _

_I saw him being a bit blushed. He gave the rose and said_

_Dan: I want to tell you something, I know you will feel bad about it, but please listen._

_Oh great. Now something even worse! I thought._

_I sat on the table next to Dan._

_Dan: Runo, my father has a shift in another town._

"_And…" I said._

_Dan: So, we have to shift there._

"_And__…"_

_Dan: [Says in a low tone] I have to leave Japan…_

"_Oh__, that is great, absolutely great. Now I wont have to waste my time in Shouting at an idiot, Explaining stuff to anyone, getting angry with anyone, fighting for nothing…_

_Dan's POV_

"…_Fighting for nothing" _

_I saw tears coming out of her eyes. She turned around to not let me see the tears, but I did. I felt bad too; I was leaving one of the closest friend to me. Then I said "Runo, Are you…"_

_Runo: No, im not crying! Im not crying! Im not feeling bad about it! Really, im… Gonna miss you…" _

_I opened my arms and said "This time I don't have Tigrerra with me." [You guys can check in episode 26 last part, Dan was about to hug Runo when she quickly took Tigrerra in her hands and Left him with his Arms open and mouth open too]_

_Runo hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. _

_Runo: So, this is the end, isnt it?_

"_No its not! I'll still like …[Blush] you"_

_Runo: [Blushes too] and me too, {with that, she kissed me on the cheek and left}_

_Before she was about to leave, I held her hand and said, "I'll call you"_

_Runo: And ill be waiting… _

_Runo's POV_

_I saw him leave the café, and the I felt tears coming out of my eyes. Why is this day so bad? Oh! Please let something make me feel better! First Alice, Then Julie and now Dan…_

_Dan's POV_

_I came home, running towards my bed and then I sat on it and then Drago said "So, How was it?"_

_Nobody's POV_

_Dan: What do you mean?_

_Drago: You know, with Runo of Course! Did she beat you? Or gave a Kiss?_

_Dan: [Blushes] Will you just stop teasing me like that? We're leaving to the airport in about 2 hours so zip it!_

_Drago: Ha Ha Ha!_

_Dan sends a message to Runo about his departure in 2 hours _

"_To: Runo _

_Number: 99-000-00-xxx-xx _

_Message:_

_Hey, im leaving in about 2 hours, Marucho and Julie will be there too, hope you'll come…_

_Danny_

_Drago was Reading Dan's text, but Dan was not aware of it._

_Drago: Danny? Ha Ha Ha! Humans!_

_Dan: Were you reading my SMS?_

_Drago: I was curious! _

_Dan: Oh!_

_In the meantime, Runo got the Message and then sighed and said, "Yes, I will"_

_**Outside The Airport…**_

_Julie: Dan? Are you waiting for someone?_

_Dan: N-no, I was searching for Runo [He looks at the ground] she's not here…_

_Marucho: Don't worry, According to my calculations, she'll show up in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.._

_Runo Ran toward Dan and stopped in front of him._

_Marucho: You see._

_Julie and Dan looked surprised at Marucho but then remembered that he was crazy in these things…_

_Dan: Now that's Rocket Science!_

_Runo: Sorry I came late, i was finding something._

_Dan: What?_

_Runo: This. [She gives him a wrapped box and says] there are two things In it._

_Dan: May I open it?_

_Runo hits him on the head_

_Dan: Ouch! What was that for?_

_Runo: When does a person ask for opening gifts?_

_Dan: Never?_

_Runo: Exactly!_

_Julie: Come on! Open it!_

_Dan: [After opening the gift] Wow! Is that a new Battle Gear? {I couldn't find anything else Dan liked}_

_Marucho: [Putting his glasses in place] Yes, infact, It is one of the latest ones._

_Dan looked at the second one and then saw a picture of him and Runo on their first date._

_Dan: Thanks Runo._

_Runo: Hey that was nothing! A friend has to do something for the other…_

_Marucho: You Missed a word in this… _

_Dan: No she didn't!_

_Julie: Yes she did, instead of Friend, she should say GIRL friend!_

_Marucho: Never knew you were intelligent before!_

_Julie: Hey!_

_Runo and Dan Blush and then Runo whispers_

"_Dan, the second one is a bit private, so look at it NOT in front of Julie!"_

_Dan: Okay [He whispers back giving her a kiss on the cheek.]_

_Runo: Blushes and then they get interrupted by Dan's Dad._

_Dad: Dan, I really liked your romantic part but I think we have to leave, so say good-bye to your friends. {He kinda shouts making others look at the couple}_

_Runo and Dan Blush and then Dan Gives Marucho a Manly Hug._

_Marucho: Dan, It hurts and im still going to see you anyways so let me breath-e-e!_

_Dan: Sure Buddy!_

_Julie: Hey, what about me?_

_Dan: I thought you were shifting there too next week?_

_Julie: Well, Still…_

_Dan: [He sighed and then hugged her too] Julie, you are killing me, wait until Billy sees this!_

_Julie: Hey! I was just trying to be emotional! By hugging…_

_Runo: Julie, will you EVER change?_

_Dan: Now its your turn…_

_Runo: *Giggles* Yeah, They hugged tightly and then Dan left, saying bye to all…_

Runo woke up of her Flashback, which ends now…

Where am i? She saw herself in the Loan Tennis court and balls scattered all over the place.

Teacher: Runo! Because you are late, now you'll have to pick all of the ball and put them into the basket and then leave.

Runo: *Gulp*, But there are infinite amount of balls…!

Teacher: No buts! Now start it!

_Some one appeared out of the fog and it was Dan._

Teacher: Oh Dan! Good job coming! Now you can be a company to Runo in helping to put the balls back, until then ill be waiting outside.

Dan: Sure, no problem!

Runo: When did you get here?

Dan: Don't you remember? I have Football Practices in the same place.

Runo: Oh yeah.

Dan: Wait; let me help you in this

Runo: Sure thanks.

_Dan and Runo Picked up the balls, it finished quickly. After that, Dan started to talk with her._

Dan: So Runo, why are you sad?

Runo: Oh nothing, just remembering the old days…

Dan: Yeah, I really missed you here…

Runo: And you didn't call or chat or…

Dan: [Holds her hands] Do you know why did I get so mad when the Gundalians captured Jake?

Runo: Why?

Dan: Because that reminded me of you.

Runo: Wait, you mean that Jake reminds you of ME?

Dan: NO silly! I was feeling lonely there because Jake was the hilarious one and then it reminded me of you…

Runo: Oh really? Stop flirting around!

Dan: Im not flirting!

Runo: I know you for 5 years!

Dan: Oh really! Well, yes you do but im not a flirt!

Runo: Are too!

Dan: Am not! [Getting red]

Runo: Are too!

Dan: Am not!

Runo: Are too, now stop it!

Dan: OH! You…

_Dan holds Runo on the waist and holds her chin brings it closer to him while Runo is {obviously} Blushing, Dan Kisses her [for five seconds] and then gets apart and then takes her hair to the right __side of her shoulder, and said:_

Dan: Who's the flirt now?

Runo: Exactly! You are!

Dan: Oh! You ….!

Runo: You see? Drago was right! This is the only battle in which Dan NEVER wins!

Dan: *Sweat Drops* Come on, its time to leave….

Runo: Yeah…

_They both walk home, hand in hand… _

IN the next Chapter, the whole group goes out to camp including Mira, Ace, Baron, Spectra, Fabia, Ren, Gus and The Original Brawlers plus a guest… They Play Truth or Dare, share Nasty little secrets and play mimicry all day long, or maybe Night long!...

If you read this Story, at least Review so ill get to know that Someone has read it…

Thanks for reading, so you next time!

_**Please Review**_


	5. Camp Chaos part 1 Truth or Dare

Chapter 5:- Camp Chaos!

I Don NOT Owe Bakugan [I really wished i could] Anyway into the story:

* * *

Dan: Guys, im getting bored! Wish there was SOMETHING to be done!

Marucho: What about camping? That would be a great idea and do not worry about the goods, leave them to me!

Runo: Now that is a great idea!

Julie: Yeah! In addition, this time we will bring some more friends from the resistance.

Alice: Sure, what about inviting some other friends over from Gundalia and Neathia?

Dan: Now that is a great plan! Ok then see you people tomorrow in Marucho's house! Ill go home to start packing!

Runo: Hold it right there!

Dan: What?

Runo: you will NOT bring anything involving Bakugan except for Drago!

Dan: What the! Why?

Julie: Because this camp will be, Bakugan~free!

Marucho: Why?

Alice: See people, we have seen that you brawl every day! You cant even stay without brawling for one minute!

Runo: Yeah and this goes for everyone INCLUDING the ones who will be in the camp.

Dan: Oh, crap! Anyways, at least I can bring Drago with me, right?

Marucho: You bet!

_After getting ready, all of the people went into the ship in which they saw Shun, Alice got so happy that she ran towards him and hugged him tightly, everyone started to giggle and they both blushed, anyways, There were others too:_

_Mira, Keith, Gus, Ace, Baron, Fabia, Ren, Jake, Chan, Joe, Julio, Claus, a Blonde haired boy and Billy._

Runo: Wow! 20 campers, now that is a lot!

Baron: Master Dan! I am so glad to see you! Master Runo! You are looking beautiful [he gave her a handshake, which made Runo Blush and say]

Runo: Thank you Baron!

Dan: [Shouting at Baron] Hey! She is booked! So do not touch her!

Runo: Oh, come on Dan! He is just 14!

Dan: Yeah, I knew that!

Baron: No really, Master Runo, after the day you taught me how to Brawl properly as a Haos Brawler, I became your Fan! [His Eyes are full of stars]

Dan: Runo, you taught HIM.

Runo: Yeah, when you were busy Getting Hypnotized by Gundalians, I gave Baron some classes.

Baron: Yeah! Then I beat Mira!

Mira; Hey, it was a mistake!

Ace: Oh, Come on Mira! Do not worry; you still are the best Subterra Brawler in Vestal.

Mira: Yeah.

Claus: Hello women, Good day men!

Dan: Hey there Claus, still in the prince talking routine?

_Claus Glares at Dan._

_Alice noticed a boy with Blonde hair but not as much as Spectra or Keith, he was wearing Jeans and a shirt he had Bluish Black coloured Eyes. Runo noticed him too. She had an apple in her hand then she gave it to Dan and went closer to the blonde person._

Alice: Oh my, it cant be…

Runo: Masquerade?

Everyone looked at him while Marucho giggled.

Alice: Wait, marucho did you use the masquerade mask for that?

Marucho: Yes Alice, I somehow used your Mask and used it to make a DNA Sample then I Understood that Masquerade was still in you, so with the help of some magic and technology I parted you and him into two but did not tell you about it. _[Yeah, I know that Alice should have known about instead of Marucho, but what to do, it is a fanfic!]_

Masquerade: Yes girls, it's me and Runo you are looking gorgeous! Not to mention that Alice you are looking pretty too.

Dan:[He turns Red in anger and his head turns big and he shouts] Why are you all after my girlfriend!

Ace: What to do, she IS BEAUTIFUL!

Dan: Ace, you are toast.

Mira; Same goes from me!

_Dan and Mira are about to kill Ace while Runo Calms them down by kissing Dan on the cheek and telling Mira that Ace still liked h__er. Dan blushed while Mira hugged Ace for nothing._

Marucho: We are here! However, for the Tents, I have only 10, so we will share them as they are each for two, okay?

All: All right!

_The Girls start the fire and place some trun__ks for them o sit in a circle, while the "strong" Boys placed the Tents in a circle. First, they thought of playing Truth or Dare._

Masquerade: Listen, I will start the game but before doing that I will say that I will flirt with all of you girls, but do not think that im crushing on you got it?

Girls: [Giggle] Sure.

Boys: [Glare at masquerade]

Billy: All right but don't cross the limits, Deal?

Masquerade [Smirks] Deal.

Dan: [Whispers to the other boys] I know him, he is up to no good!

Joe: Yeah, if he is smart, then we should act smarter…

Masquerade: I start the game. My choice goes to Runo.

Runo: Dare.

Masquerade: Good, I dare you to kiss all of the boys including ME and excluding Dan. Don't worry, you don't have to do that on the lips.

Dan: Why not me? And why you?

Masquerade: I have my own reasons.

Runo what? All right!

Runo: Im gonna kill you!

Masquerade: [Smirks]

Runo: *Gulp* Anyways, [She goes and kisses every boy on the cheek and then masquerade too]

Runo: I will not leave you!

Masquerade: Neither will I, Honey… [He thinks it the otherwise]

Dan: What did you just call her? [ He tries to get up while Julio and Keith drag him back.]

Masquerade: Do not worry, Dan, I already had warned you!

Runo: I meant the other way, Anyways, Claus, Truth or Dare?

Claus: Truth.

Runo: Have you ever kissed a girl… on the lips?

Claus: No.

Dan: Wow, prince not kissing a girl on the lips, how Unique!

Claus: Whatever. Alice, Truth, or Dare?

Alice: Dare…

Claus: Ill tell everyone to close their eyes except for me and then you will liss the boy you liked on the lips!

Alice: *Gulp* Anyways, the BOY I LIKE already knows that.

_Shun smiles at Alice. When everybody closes their eyes, Alice comes up to Shun and kisses him on the lips and then she comes back, and everyone open their eyes._

Claus: Now that was a sweet Dare!

Alice: You can say that again.

Alice: Keith, truth or Dare?

Spectra: Trut—wait, I go for Dare.

Alice: You have to act like a monkey to make us all laugh.

Keith: What?

Alice: A Dare is a Dare!

_Keith acts like a monkey and he makes everyone laugh to tears! _

Gus: Master Spectra, are you okay? I will handle you later, Alice.

Mira: Oh forget it lapdog!

Gus: Do not call me that!

Spectra: Relax Gus, it is just a game!

Gus: Yes Master Spectra, I mean Master Keith!

Keith: I would ask Julio, Truth, or Dare?

Julio: ummm, Truth.

Keith: who do you think is the smartest in this group?

Julio: I guess marucho from the boys and Alice from the girls, sorry others, you all are really nice too.

Runo: Don't worry, we wont get mad at you!

Julio: Thank you, Runo.

Runo: My pleasure.

Julio: Mine goes to Julie, Same Question, Truth or Dare?

Julie: My Lipstick Says truth but my nail polish says Dare…

Julio: Do me a favour; go with your brain instead of your make-up, please!

Every one laughs except for Billy and Julie.

Billy: Why you!

Julie: [She shouts at him then calms down and says Dare]

Julio: Thank you, now, with the help of your make-up set, Turn Billy into a girl!

Billy: What?

Julio: A Dare is a Dare!

_Julie follows his rules and after 10 minutes Billy turns into a girl with lipstick eye shades and hair curled and etc. everyone laugh! _

Dan: Dude, you look hot!

Jake: Not to mention the nail polish suits on you! [Laughing]

Billy: May I wash now? Im going to puke!

Yeah sure!

[After Billy comes back, then game resumes]

Julie: Jake Truth or Dare?

Jake: Truth.

Julie: if you would be a girl, then who would you choose as your boy friend.

Jake: You know, Dan the man is the one I would choose IF I WERE I GIRL.

Jake: Mira, truth or dare?

Mira: Good, A Subterra asks a Subterra, Anyways, Truth.

Jake: ohh! I had a good Dare set up! Anyways, is it true you had a crush on Dan the man?

Mira: [Blushes] Yes, I had a crush on him, infact, I once used to be jealous of Runo, But then I realized That Dan was not the exact one for me, and then I understood was that The boy for me was always beside me, Ace… [She hugs Ace and then comes back to the game] Still, Dan is cute, Handsome and a brave battler.

Jake: owwwww! That is Awesome Dude!

Dan: [Blushes] Gee thanks Mira. [Scratches his head]

Mira: My pleasure, Now, Marucho, Some Question.

Marucho: Dare.

Mira: Say the intro to the theme of the Power puff Girls the one in Cartoon Network.

Marucho: Sure…

Sugar, Spice and everything nice, these were the ingredients chosen to make the perfect little Girls but professor Accidentally added an extra ingredient, Chemical X thus the Power Puff Girls were born, using the own Super Powers, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup have dedicated their lives to pay crime and the forces of evil.

Mira; Wow, you sure know the words, perfectly!

Marucho: Yeah, I loved to watch this cartoon when I was small!

_All of the boys look at him_

Gus: Wow, never saw such a girly boy!

Marucho: Didn't you ever look into the mirror?

Gus: Hey!

Marucho: [ignoring Gus] now, Chan, Truth or Dare?

Chan: [Holding Joe's Hand] Truth.

Marucho: What is it like to be a Pyrus brawler?

Chan: Ask Dan, but still, it looks like you are full of fury and are always on the go, no matter what happens…

Dan: You see, At least there is someone who thinks like me!

Runo: Well at least she doesn't go bananas all over bakugan, right Chan.

Chan: Of course not!

Dan: [glares at Runo]

Chan: My Question goes to Gus.

Gus: At last, Truth.

Chan: Is it true that you once liked Mylene?

Gus: What? Heck no! Those are pure rumors, infact, Shadow was the once who liked Mylene.

Chan: All Right…

Gus: Shun, Truth or Dare?

Shun: Truth.

Gus: What is with you? Why cant you pick dare?

Runo: Mr. Hotshot has his own reasons.

Shun: Thank you Runo, Yes, now ask the question.

Gus: What is your Favourite cartoon, not animation, but cartoon.

Shun: I used to like Samurai Jack when I was small, but now only like anime.

Gus: Oh! I should have known, ninjas like ninja shows…

Shun: That is not a ninja show; ok it is kind of ninja but not that much!

Alice: Yeah!

Gus: Girlfriend always backs up?

Alice: {blushes} ….

Shun: Joe, truth or Dare?

Joe: Dare.

Shun: Kiss Chan on the lips.

Joe: [Did not hesitate and kissed her making them both blush]

Joe: Fabia, Truth or Dare?

Everyone looked to see that Fabia was talking to Ren very silently.

Joe: FABIA! Sorry, for interrupting you lovebirds but we are playing the game, right.

Fabia: [Blushes] o-oh y-yes o-okay… T-truth.

Joe: good, do you have a crush on someone at this very moment?

Fabia: Yes, but I wont tell you his name…

Joe: ok, no problem!

Fabia: Baron, Truth or Dare?

Baron: Dare.

Fabia: Do the cat walk.

Baron: What?

Fabia: A Dare is A Dare!

Baron: This phrase has been repeated 3 times till now!

[He does the catwalk and moves his hips in order to make everyone laugh]

_Everyone laughs…_

Baron: Ace, Truth, or Dare?

Ace: Truth.

Baron: Is that true that you had a 'thing' for Runo before you fell in love with Mira and you ot to know that Runo is Dan's Girlfriend?

Ace: Baron, you know the answer and you did that on purpose!

Baron:[giggles] yup! Hear the lion roar!

Ace: Looks at Dan and then Dan turns pure Red and the starts running after Ace!

Ace: I do not like her now! [Sweating] Believe me!

Dan: Why are you all after her?

Mira: I believe in you, Ace!

Ace:: Thanks Mira! [Running] But that wont save my life!

Dan: I give up! {he comes to his seat and tells Ace} I'll deal with you later.

Ace: {tells Baron} And I will deal with you later! Anyways, Ren, Truth or Dare?

Ren: um, dare…

Ace: Tell us a silly joke to make us laugh.

Ren: Sure!

A man walked into a lodge in Yellowstone National Park. 'Can you give me a room and bath?' he asked the clerk.  
I can give you a room,' the clerk said. 'But you'll have to take the bath by yourself!

Everyone started to laugh…

Fabia: Wow, Ren, never knew that you could make people laugh!

Ren: That is because Darkus Brawlers are not humorous!

Alice: Hey!

Ace: Ok, almost all of the Darkus Brawlers…

Ren: 18 down, 2 to go. Masquerade, As a Darkus brawler, I ask you the same question.

Masquerade: I will go for Truth.

Ren: what was it like being Alice?

Masquerade: Well, She is the total opposite of me starting with the gender, but still, she has a very happy life.

Alice: Thank you Masquerade!

Masquerade: You are welcome, Sugar…

Shun: What did you call her?

Dan: Hey, what about me?

Masquerade: Oh that is great, I get to ask twice!

Ren: Oh I just forgot! Its ok, Just like I planned!

Dan: Great, so it was all in your plan?

Masquerade: Yes… Now with the Question, Truth or Dare…

Dan: I hate to say it but isnt that cheating.

Julie: Oh, come on! Im waiting!

Masquerade: What? Dare or Truth?

Dan: Dare!

Masquerade: Go and Kiss Runo On the lips and confess your feeling to her in front of everyone plus …

Runo: {blushes} isn't that enough?

Masquerade: All right Buttercup, if you insist, I will get easy on him.

Dan: You are gonna pay for telling my girlfriend that!

Masquerade: On with the Dare!

Dan: ohhh! [Blushes] He takes Runo's hands and brings her body closer to his making her blush, then he says: Runo, I always loved you; will you go out with m-me?

Runo: W-what do you think will I s-say?

Dan: NO?

Runo: Of course not silly! Yes, I will!

Dan: [He kisses her on the lips and goes back to his place]

Dan: This ends up the game here, what is next?

Julie: Mimicry!

On the next episode, you will see the brawlers acting like each other, play mimicry, it will be hilarious! Believe me! And thanks to Jazzgirl123 or I can say Jasmin, Missbunny2100 and Sharpay Evans 11 for your kind reviews… everyone please review and read! Thanks for reading!

Oh yeah and there will also be a bit of brawling on the next episode

Sneak peeks:

Runo: You brought ability cards and gate cards AND battle gears with you?

Dan: Yeah! I knew that if someone will come to fight like the _[Surprise]_ then there must be someone to defend the team!

Runo: so instead of bringing shelter and cloths you BROUGHT THESE.

Dan: oops! Forgot about that!


	6. Back here again :

Hi Everybody! Sorry that I haven't written anything for like a longggggggggggggggg time, but I promise ill try to update, yet again, I said ill try to! But I will, thanks to ol of da people who liked it, 3 u all! Well, i just opened my account on fanfic, and wow! It's a mess, so once you read this alert of chapter, think that im on the next chapter

Thank you all,

Ur loving ilovecartoonsLOL

p.s. such a ierd pen name :D :P


	7. Camp Chaos part 2 Starting All Over :P

So, on with the Chapter and btw, I own Bakugan, and all the Characters in this story… ;) Just kidding! I don't own ANYTHING except for the story lol

"Good Morning Everybody!" Said Julie, actually shouted...

"Aggh! I just had gotten rid of the rooster at my home" Said Shun, yawningly.

"I understand your pain Shun" Runo said, entering Dan's, Shun's And Marucho's room.

"So, can I go and cook some breakfast?" Asked Alice politely [as usual]

"I don't know, can you?" Said Marucho, putting on his glasses

"Oh, I mean, May I cook some breakfast?" said Alice correcting her previous mistake.

"Yeah, sure!" Said Everybody.

"Oh, I don't know about the others, but I'm surely starved!" Said Dan, hungrily.

"Yeah, Yeah Dan, You always say that, so it's kind of normal, said Runo Sticking out her tongue

"Hey! I had been dieting for a month now!" Said Dan angrily

"Well, Well, and I thought you had gain 5 kgs extra weight, Mr. Dan Kuso" Said Runo while waving out Dan's Medical Repot received to him 3 days ago.

"Why You!" Dan shouted.

"O.O" Runo whispered, and ran away

"Well, I don't wanna mess up in world war 3, Nuh Uh" said Julie

"Come Back you little *%#!" Dan Screamed real hard this time

"And I was wondering about Air pollution, we should start a conservation magnitude for noise pollution, starting with Dan hehehe" said Marucho, calculating his equations, as always…

"Well, remember that mimicry we were going to play, BUT SOMEBODY JUST STARTED SNORING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GAME!" Runo said then shouted pointing towards Dan

"So, AFTER BREAKFAST, we will play THE STUPID MIMICRY GAME OF YOURS!" Dan said then shouted then said and then shouted at Runo

"Okay, Okay" Said Julie, "I got it"

"Breakfast's ready!" Alice called everybody from outside.

"Oh yeah" Shouted Dan and ran towards the picnic sheet laid by masquerade, who was "helping" Alice

"Seriously, can you ever wait for things to get settled?" Said Masquerade crossing his hands.

"No, any problems in that?" Said Dan, narrowing his eyes

"Okay Dudes, calm down!" said Jake stopping them in fighting with his huge muscular hands, they both were barely seen at that time! :D

[After Breakfast]

"Okay, now I'm ready for some mimicry!" Said Dan raising his wrist into the Air

"Nah, no need, we all will do it in the evening" said Runo

"So Guys, let's play cards!" said Marucho to the boys

All of the others were in the shape of this: O.o {the eyes} And they were totally speechless..!

"What?" Marucho asked puzzled, _this kind of facial expression hasn't been seen for a long time, since The Mechtanium Surge was over, oh wait, that was just a week ago! HAHAHAHA XD [this is the future, so don't get shocked ;)]_

"Well, the only thing you usually think of is about the Bakugan cards for memorizing the power, negative points and etcetera" Said Claus

"Too..Many..Words..Cant..Take..It..Any..More!" Said Hyena, oops, I mean Shadow Prove *wink*

Shun Left for taking a dip into the lake 5 minutes away from the place [p.s. he was wearing his swimming costume]

Meanwhile, the curtains of the room where everyone were sitting in got in fire…

"smells something I smell something burning, oh wait, is it barbeque?" Asked Dan Curiously

"2 answers, 1. No, we didn't cook it today, And 2. You just ate Breakfast!" Answered Julie "Oh yeah, hey what is burning"

Everybody looked around, and then Dan saw the fire on the Curtains…

"Oh Fire! Fire! Mommy, where are you? Help I don't wanna die before Lunch! Help Help!" Shouted Dan Running towards Nothing XD

Alice Quickly uses her BRAINS and with the help of the Fire Extinguisher, she extinguishes the fire

"Great Job Alice!" Said Dan coming out of the spot he was hiding in "If Shun would be here, he would clap with his both hands for your work!"

"Um, Dan? We only clap with both hands, idiot!" Runo corrected him

Dan tries to clap with his one hand "Oh yeah! I'm so stupid!" Dan Said. [Copied from an episode in the C.I.D Series, Just in Case ;)]

Everybody Laughs… Me Too Actually!

This Has a Happy Ending

_To be continued_


	8. Next

Next Chapter…

Me: Sorry for updating late...

Shadow Prove: What the... YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIGHT YEARS!

Mylene: I agree, people are VERY disappointed with you…

Me: sigh well, I'm sorry! I was moving, plus studies, plus holidays, plus…..

Alice: sighs well, let ilovecartoonslol brag about her so called "Busy Time" and I will just be nice and let you people start reading this chapter, ilovecartoonslol does not owe Bakugan, or Runo and Alice and Julie would be in the Anime years ago!

_After the fire burning thing and all the others, Shun came back and they all started the "Mimicry" game_

"Okay, now on with the game, I am getting bored!" said Dan

"Okay, Okay… now, I will start" Julie said…

She stood up and said "I will act like a couple in this place, the first person who guesses the person I'm acting, will win and be the next person to act it out" she said

Clearing her throat, she started to act, but before that she took Billy and whispered something in his ears and he nodded every second.

Dan's POV

_I can see Julie talking to Billy about what and whom they will act out, I guess, I hope it wouldn't be me and Runo, Oh man, IM HUNGRY! _

"Okay, we are ready! Now, you people will have to find out which couple are we in this mimicry" Julie said, quite excited actually

"3, 2, 1 ACTION!" Alice shouted

Julie put her hands on her hips, and suddenly started shouting "WILL YOU STOP EATING, YOU HAVE BEEN EATING HERE FOR 5 HOURS AND 45 MINUTES AND NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Billy stooped eating like a pig (did I mention that before? Oops :P) "Well" Billy acted," that's what happens if you go to the gym for 3 hours, Brawl for 5 hours give a lecture for 2 hours and …"

"And then sit like an idiot and eat off all of the food in your girlfriend's parent's restaurant until _you _feel full, which in fact, is NEVER!" Julie Shouted

"Well, at least I don't get mad at people for every small thing they do, KID" Billy said, Stretching his mouth with the Kid Word…

"UGHH WHAT PART OF ME-NOT-LIKING-YOU-CALLING-ME-KID DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND OVER THESE YEARS?"

"I just like saying that, and I still remember those days…"

-Julie and Billy

Everybody except for a mad brunette and an angry blunette were waiting to raise their hands in the air

The end of this chapter… SORRY, I KNOW, I KNOW IT WAS LAME, I JUST WANT TO FINISH IT AND MAKE A BETTER NEW AND BETTER INTERESTING STORY AFTER THIS, AND I WILL UPDATE IT ALMOST EVERYDAY..

I promise, I think

Till then…

3 you guys


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy Guys!**

**I would like somebody to adopt this story as suggested by Rockyblue DanXRuno **

**Please adopt it, and sorry for doing this as I really have lost my feelings for this story and I cant move forward with it…**

**And yeah, do look forward to my other story "And She Came Back" too…**

**Lots of Love,**

**Ilovecartoonslol my nickname is hilarious: D**


End file.
